


Obsession

by Val_Creative



Series: 31 Days of Horror/Halloween Challenge [9]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Breast Fucking, Canon Era, F/M, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Friendship, Scars, Sexual Content, Strength Kink, Teasing, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 20:17:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16249088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Daryl knows he's not good enough — not for her. Not for this beautiful, strong woman. But she's all he has.





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> I know us Caryl fans are a little bit confused and disheartened right now. But we have been through so much. Daryl and Carol have had this meaningful and unmistakably romantic relationship since S1 and not even this new season will be able to strip that from us if it tries to. Be kind to yourself and to the other shippers out there. Don't let your upset emotions spoil your love for Caryl or your fandom experience, alright? I love you guys! Let's keep writing fanfic and making edits and gifs and talking about Caryl positively. -blows a kiss- Come say hey if you are reading this and I hope you liked this fic! Any thoughts welcomed!

 

*

During one of the harshest winters, Carol nearly ended up getting hypothermia. Daryl remembers getting not a lick of sleep, huddling up with her possessively and giving a reluctant, soft-eyed Carol his own blanket.

He would do _anything_ for her — and that's a goddamn fact.

Borderline stalking Carol as she goes between the Kingdom and Rick's haven might be overkill. But, one time, Carol discovers him in the middle of crouching down, laughing like it's _hilarious_ that a fully grown man with a crossbow could successfully hide behind a dented, metal trash can, and invites him to join her on the way to the Kingdom, giving him a flirtatious wink.

Carol's mouth tastes like sweet, rich honey and melon and a tinge of Daryl's stale, dark cigarette. She gasps out loudly, delighted, when he uses his strength to lift her Carol off the wall and into his arms, dumping them both onto a moldy cot.

Most of Daryl's body by now networks of scars and muscular, sharp edges. Past and present causes.

He tends to shy away from Carol's touch during lovemaking, like when she tries to run her fingertips consolingly over the burn-scars or knife-scars. Daryl feels his cheeks heating up, face scrunching as he fucks himself between Carol's breasts, pushing them together for a hot, tight fit. She's older than him, losing the firmness in her rosy, mole-dusted skin. And he admires that about her because Carol doesn't give a shit about how old she is compared to him. _Fuck_ , a good titfucking is what he needs to clear his head, shuddering when Carol's fingers reach up and knead over Daryl's buttocks playfully, cupping and stretching them apart.

Daryl knows he's not _good_ enough — not for her. Not for this beautiful, strong woman.

But she's all he has.

*

 


End file.
